Mechanics
Damage Every attack has a Power, the base damage for the attack. Damage is multiplied by the Attacker's damage ratio: * Melee: 90% + (STR/99)*59.8% + (VIT/99)*10% * Arrows: 90% + (DEX/99)*40% + (VIT/99)*10% * Magic: 90% + (INT/99)*40% Damage is multiplied by a random ratio based on Attacker's DEX: * At 0 DEX: 80% to 100% * At 99 DEX: 100% to 110% * Linear in between. * Lower bound keeps increasing with higher DEX, but range must be at least 5%. Critical hit is rolled and calculated for physical attacks. On critical hit: * Damage is multiplied by 100% + LUK//2*1%. (125% at 50 LUK.) * Damage is multiplied by 110%. (Technically, Defender's vulnerability is multiplied by 110%.) Damage is multiplied by the Defender's vulnerability: * Physical (melee/arrow): 100% - (VIT/100)*20% - (Level/100)*10% ** Angelus increases effective VIT for this calculation. * Magical: 100% - (INT/100)*20% - (Level/100)*10% The remaining damage is reduced again by the Defender's stats: * Physical: Subtract VIT/10 (rounded down). * Magical: Subtract INT/10 (rounded down). Missing info: * Physical damage is reduced in longer combos. * Weak Attack combos increase damage in longer combos. * Physical damage is reduced when hitting multiple enemies in the same frame (not same attack). * Skill effects. * Other factors. Dodge Critical hit Speed A unit's animation speed. Speed determines how fast the character moves, recovers, attacks, and so on. AGI's conversion to speed differs by whether the character is male or female. * Male: Speed starts at 106% at 0 AGI. The AGI bonus is 0.30% per point, or 15% per 50 AGI. * Female: Speed starts at 98% at 0 AGI. The AGI bonus is 0.46% per point, or 23% per 50 AGI. * At 50 AGI, both Male and Female characters have 121% speed. Acolyte's Increase Agi gives a bonus to AGI (+3-12) and a bonus to speed (+4-45%). Since AGI also increases speed, the total bonus for a Female character is +5.38% at skill level 1 to +50.52% at skill level 10 (modulo rounding). Speed maxes out at 256%. Super Armor When a player character is hit by an attack while performing an action, and the attack normally causes the target to go into hitstun (interrupting the action), there is a chance that the character does not go into hitstun and continues the action. The character still takes damage. The chance is based on the attack's base Power (before damage modifiers) and on the character's stats. Approximate formula: # Calculate the character's "Toughness" (min 1): (VIT*3 + LUK*3/2 - UNKNOWN*2)/10. #* The last factor is some property of the defender. It is usually 0. # Take the attack's base Power. (Minimum 1.) # Chance of Super Armor: Toughness / Power. #* If Toughness >= Power, Super Armor always activates. ;Notes : * Super Armor doesn't activate while simply standing, walking, running, jumping, etc. You must be in an action animation, such as a skill, Cast, or jump startup. * Super Armor doesn't activate while already in hitstun. * Swordman's Endure is a separate mechanic. * Angelus does not affect Super Armor. * Enemy monsters might not use this Super Armor mechanic. Category:Game mechanics